


To Begin Again

by Entireoranges



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Just read, Or not, cross posted to tumblr, i really do stink at tags, like 8 years in the future, unexpected request, whatever makes you happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Angie finally finds the courage to ask Will for something and it throws them both through a loop of emotions and confusion.
Relationships: Poppy Banks/Douglas Fogerty, Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	To Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been floating around my head awhile, finally started to take the leap and try to write it. Also using the prompt "Something inside of me is burning." From the song My Song by The Moody Blues.

"I need a favor." Will smirks and shakes his head every so slightly; he and Angie been watching the DVR at his place for just fifteen minutes before he had to pause the program. It wasn't as if he didn't adore Angie more then anything, but he had been waiting over a week to watch this and had somehow managed to avoid all spoilers floating around until they both had room in their schedules to enjoy together.

"Sure. What is it?" On hindsight Will knew he may have better suited to ask what before semi-agreeing to do it. Next to him Angie starts to squirm, pulling at the lose thread in the fabric. He really needed to buy a new couch, he needed an entire new living set. He had this set since moving here and now it had been...

"Actually it's more so I need something." Angie spoke knocking him back into the present.

"Angie what is it? Wait I'm not loaning you my van."

"Geez Will that happened one time!"

"And I still haven't gotten the smell or stains out."

"I told you it wasn't my fault the boxes leaked. However you can stop worrying I don't want to borrow your stupid van."

"It's not stupid." Will mumbles as a reflect defensive reaction. He knew he'd get shit the moment he pulled down the street with it. Did he really need seating for eight, when it was just him and Sophie? No, not really but he sure as hell was the first person called for group trips and excursions. Still he didn't realize nearly four years later it would still be standard fodder to make fun of Will with.

"Actually you know what? Never mind forget it. I'll ask later." She leans across him towards the remote, he pulls out of her reach.

"I'm sorry for my little temper tantrum. Please Angie what is it?" The last few weeks she had been a bit distant from him, like he was only experiencing a fraction of the Angie he knew and loved. He attempted a few times to discover what was happening, asking her directly; denial of course, asking Graham; whom just shrugged and went back to studying. 

"Sperm." Her voice is soft, almost said under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me,"

"I'm not entirely sure I did."

"Sperm, Will. I want your sperm." He had heard her correctly. A thousand thoughts, emotions, come rushing through him like a tidal wave, so overwhelming he leaps to his feet and starts pacing.

"My my my my spppperm?' He stutters out. Angie nods having pulled at the thread so hard it was now in her hand. 'Why?" She shrugs, it was then he noticed the sadness mixed with hurt in her eyes. He instantly returns to the couch putting a hand on her shoulder, she half-heartily pulls away.

"Never mind. It was stupid. I'm too old to begin again with a baby."

"You're not too old! Angie I had no idea you were even considering having another kid." For the moment he was going to keep the request and his role out of the discussion.

"Yeah...I mean I don't know. It's past my mind time to time the past few years. But it's gotten really bad the last two years." 

"Two years? Really?" Angie nods.

"But I kept telling myself it was stupid. Plus I could never keep a guy around long enough to even approach the subject. Now with Graham going off to school next year.' She sighs. 'The truth is Will I made a lot of mistakes with Graham our first few years. I was young, unprepared for motherhood. I'm older now maybe too old....'

"I already told you that you're not."

"Anyways I just want to do it again. Do it right this time,"

"Angie there is no doing it right this time, because that indicates you did something wrong with Graham and nothing could be further from the truth."

"I know." The tone of her voice tells him she really didn't know. 

"I'm sure Kyla didn't really help either?"

"That's another thing I didn't want my friends to think I was copying them by having a baby too. But yeah that's been a factor."

"Angie I really wish you had told me how you were feeling sooner. Two years is a long time to keep something like to yourself."

"Seriously though Will this is stupid. Forget I mentioned it. If my baby fevers flares up I can just ask Doug and Poppy if I can baby sit. And that way I get all the fun and none of the mess,"

"Ange?" He had let a few moments of silence pass before he spoke again.

"Yeah?"

"I miss it too."

"Excuse me?"

"I miss having a baby, a little human to mold and help grow. Sophie hasn't needed me in a long time. And for a few years I pretended she did because I couldn't bear to let go. But having another?"

"I'd be fully responsible. I mean if I was asking because like I said this was a stupid idea."

"That won't work with me and I suspect you already know that."

"Your an amazing father Will. Seriously. And yeah I think that maybe if I got to give this another go, with a man who deserved the honor and had shown he was fit for the job. I couldn't imagine anyone else but you Will."

"Thank you." Softly said in fear he'd have his voice break.

"You're welcome. Will? I'm not gonna lie; I don't know what to do. A part of me understands this is foolish, I should be celebrating a soon to be empty extra bedroom and not shopping until three in the morning for baby cribs. Yet there is this pull and desire in me I can't let go of. But Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I only want to do this with you. Not a random hook up, or Derek, or...."

"Wait Derek?! You considered Derek?!"

"The thought did pass briefly. I mean we did make a pretty good looking kid after all. But only briefly. I promise." Angie knew Derek and everything to do with him was a taboo and completely off limits topic. Will had never liked the man, the dislike turned to straight hate after he left Graham abandoned at a hotel in Canada because he had forgot he was responsible for the then twelve year old that summer. 

"Good."

"As I was saying. If I did this, as in I seriously looked into how it would work and the cost. I mean my insurance may not even cover something like IVF....but I'd only if it's yours."

" I need some time to think about this."

"Oh of course. Should I go?" She starts to stand up.

"What are you crazy? If I have wait one more freaking day to watch this damn show heads will roll!"

"Ok ok ok don't burst a blood vessel there! What are you waiting for? Turn it back on!"

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more (if people are interested) but my muse plays by its own strange rules.


End file.
